Mr and Mrs
by Tabitha Caine
Summary: When a ghost from Gene's past comes back to haunt London, it seems that the only way to catch him is for Gene and Alex to pose as Mr and Mrs. Sounds simple...easier said than done!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people, thank you so much for taking time to read my little bit of fiction! I have absolutely no clue where this idea came from, but i liked it so much i just had to write it down! Before i go anywhere...i would just like to say a huge massive THANKYOU to my beta, editor, red penner Sarah, who has helped me a lot with this story. Love and a glass of house rubbish for you huni. Please enjoy the story. I will try and reply to any reviews.**_

_**A.N : I don't own Ashes to Ashes...and truthfully i wouldn't want to beacuse the writers are just amazing! **_

_**Chapter I**_

"Yer want me to do WHAT!?" DCI Gene Hunt had been asked some strange things in his life, but this? This was bordering on disastrous for numerous reasons.

"I want you to be my husband." Alex Drake, his DI, asked as if it were any other normal question. CID had been working on a case involving the attack and subsequent murder of 3 couples. The wife was always the first to go, with the attacker making the husband, who was bound and gagged sit and watch, before going through his own brutal and painful murder.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Gene, three couples have been murdered, making the husband watch as his wife is killed," Alex said, pausing for effect. "If we stand any chance of solving this case we're going to have to go undercover as a married couple. It's quite simple really." _Simple my arse_, Gene thought. Just the word 'marriage' made him nervous; he'd been down that path before. But adding Bolly into the equation, now that was a completely different kettle of fish. What worried Gene was trying to convince everyone that they were in love. Sure, he could flirt with her, but he didn't think he was capable of love. His wife certainly didn't think so. _I'm half way there already._ But just to add to the situation, he had to handle marriage too, that meant sharing a house and a bed and his mind was running away with itself. _Sharing a bed with Bolly....now that's definitely a thought. _Gene was off in his own little world, staring at her. Fantasizing about her in revealing underwear, perched on...

"Gene!" Alex had just finished explaining the similarities of when and where the couples where being abducted from, but it was obvious that he hadn't heard a word that she had just said.

"What!?" He snapped out of the day dream, slightly embarrassed at the idea of being caught. He could feel his growing arousal in his trousers. Not moving from behind his desk, he finished the dregs of his coffee.

"Well do you want to catch this bastard or what?" Gene knew she was right. _She's always bloody right!_

"Fine! Yeh wanna be married? We're married!" Gene knew that this could end all wrong, if not for him, then for the pair of them. Perching herself on the edge of his desk, Alex leaned in. Her scent was intoxicating, drawing him towards her. Just the look of her, the way she did her hair and makeup. The way she managed to squeeze herself into those incredibly tight jeans. From the moment he had clapped eyes on her, he knew he was in trouble, and that was before he found out she was his DI! Thinking she was a prostitute, his fantasies seemed acceptable, almost a possibility, but discovering she was a police officer meant he had to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Thank you so much Gene. I knew that you wouldn't turn me down," she said. It was getting too much to bear for the pair of them. The way his eyes watched her every move, sent ripples down Alex's spine. _Remember to breathe, Alex. You must keep breathing. _Leaning in that little closer, Gene looked her in the eye.

"So we 'ave ter pose as couple? Wha' does that mean exactly?" Gene's aftershave was making Alex's head spin. If she didn't back up soon, she would end up passing out. Severing the link that held the pair of them, Alex sat up straight. She needed to concentrate, so she explained her theories.

"Well there won't be just us. I have asked Chris and Shazza, to be there as well. I thought it would be logical for them to help out on the operation. Now we know the guy hangs around at the tube stations, watches people, picking out his targets. He then follows them to where ever they are headed. One couple was snatched directly outside the station at Waterloo; the other two were picked up as they left the Landmark near Marylebone. He has to have a driver or an accomplice, there's no way that he would be able to man-handle two people into a vehicle on his own." Alex flipped through her notes. The notes she made from witnesses and other police officers making complete sense to her and no one else.

"You got a profile yet? What kind of nut job we after? What does 'e look like?" Gene had lit a cigarette and was now straining the back of his chair, as he kicked his boots up onto the corner of his desk.

"From the description of the fourth husband who managed to get away, he's slim build, mid to late 40's. Walks with a limp in the left leg and has a scar that drags down his left eye," she answered. The sound of smashing pottery made Alex jump up from the corner of the desk. Gene had knocked his coffee mug on to the floor has he jumped up from his chair.

"Read that bit back to me Bolly, the last bit...'bout 'is eye." Re-reading her notes, making sure that she had it correct, Alex repeated her description.

"He has a scar that drags down the corner of his left eye. Sort of like this..." demonstrating, Alex pulled the corner of her eye down with her finger, leaving Gene to stand staring at her.

"Yes Bolly...thank you. I know wha' a dodgy eye looks like." He retorted. Standing up, Gene headed through to the office. Ray and Chris were leaning over the Racing Post, deciding who was going to bet on which horse.

"Right, listen up!" Gene's sudden appearance in the office made a few people jump and quickly scamper back to their desks.

"We 'ave a very nasty piece o' work scamperin' round the city and I want every effort ter find this bastard before another couple are 'urt," He demanded, getting the attention of everyone in the room. There was no bravado or bullishness. Gene Hunt meant business.

"Raymondo, Chris, Shazza in 'ere now!" Setting the rest of CID to work, rustling up snouts, Gene debriefed his officers.

"Mike Yorkson's in town and I want this bastard found!" The mumblings that came from DS Carling and DC Skelton made it evidently clear that they all had a past with this Yorkson.

"Yea' sure, Guv. I mean I thought 'e'd be too bleedin' stupid ter be settin' u' shop down 'ere. Wha' with us chasin' 'im round Manchester last time. Thought 'e'd be a bit smarter."

" 'e's not smart Raymondo, he's a bleedin' shaggin murdering bastard," the venom was dripping off Gene's statement. Pulling his hip flask out and taking a swig, Alex could tell the fact that Yorkson was still free to walk the streets, annoyed Gene.

"I want tha' bastard's balls in a vice...preferably a very shagging tight one! We clear?" Although she followed the conversation, Alex was lost as to who this Yorkson man was and what he'd done to deserve such a reputation.

"Guv, who is Mike Yorkson? How do you know him?" Gene sat back at his desk. His hands clenched in tight fists.

"Raymondo, Please enlighten DI Drake."

"We," Ray paused, pointing to himself, the Guv and Chris, "knew Yorkson when he used to deal in Manchester. He were an evil piece o' work, even back then. If yer got in 'is way, 'e took you out. Remember seeing the remains of one bloke, Jesus, it weren't a pretty sight. Anyway, 'e progressed up the food chain an' 'ad dropped dealin and prozzie bashin, now 'e were runnin the bleedin show. Prozzies, drugs, guns. Anythin' he wanted, tha' bastard got. Killed three kids 'cos they trespassed on 'is land. Tha' made 'im wanted by a lot of people. So we get told that he's dealin in our patch, so the Guv starts pushin the snouts, making it worth their while to tell us what they 'eard. And well they…" Ray's voice suddenly got quiet, as if the next part of the story was difficult to explain.

"What Raymondo ain't got the balls to tell you, is that Yorkson killed a female snout that we all used ter rely on. She were a good lass. Got caugh'up in the wrong crowd, took the wrong turn in life, but were trying to make amends. That were before Yorkson got t'er and gutted her like a bleeding fish." Gene answered. The very thought made Alex want to throw up. This man they were now chasing was not just the normal scum. The crimes he had committed and could possibly commit were becoming personal to Gene and he was not going to rest until Yorkson was behind bars.

After the brief about Mike Yorkson, Alex headed back to her desk, a heavy weight on her shoulders. She wanted to solve this case as much as Gene did, and that meant finding out what was driving Yorkson to kill. What the team had said was helpful, to a degree but she was still finding it hard to grasp. To kill seven people in London and three kids in Manchester showed guts, bravado, a sick and twisted way of letting the authorities know he means business. _But why?_ Alex could understand Gene's frustration because as far as Gene was concerned, it was his patch, his jungle, Yorkson couldn't take that away from him. To solve this case, Alex had to build a profile, step by step. Had he ever been married? Did his wife leave him? Had she died? Alex scribbled away, trying to get all her thoughts down on paper, make them easier to analyse. Amongst her case notes, she found herself writing a word that didn't belong on paper; Gene.

_Think, Alex. Is marriage the answer to solving the case? Or do you just want your boss as your husband? Do you want to pretend that you love him and want to marry him? Or is it less pretending and more wishing? Newsflash Alex, you're already in love with him! The question is do you want him to pretend? Think about it Alex, acting like a couple, up close and personal, you're_ _going to be kissing him. Who knows where it will lead! Problem is… who is doing the pretending? _Before she knew, her mind was heading to the gutter, getting far too carried away. She had to remind herself, this was a case to catch a serial killer, not an excuse to jump in the sack with Gene, however much she wanted to. _I bet your entire salary he's better in bed that that Thatcherite you picked up in Luigi's._

The constant argument with her inner self was driving her crazy – literally. Knowing her heart was now racing, with the very thought of Gene kissing her amongst doing other things, Alex tried to regain some control. Twenty minutes ago, Alex was enthusiastic. Now, she wasn't so sure. Now that he had agreed to her plan, was she getting cold feet?

"Pull yourself together!" Alex mumbled under her breath. Staring at the scribbling in front of her, the notes and ideas all jumbled had no sense of order. There was something missing. All Alex's theories and ideas all lead back to one question. Why was he picking couples? It was the missing link between catching him and him killing another couple. Throwing her pen across the desk, Alex thumbed through the case files of the three unfortunate couples who Yorkson had murdered.

First couple were Robert and Karen Wright. Late 20's with no children. According to Robert's mother, who had travelled from Portsmouth, they had recently moved down to London because of Robert's job. They had been a happy couple. They knew no one in London apart from Robert's boss and a few co-workers; he had made friends with the previous week. _This just doesn't make any sense. There's nothing that matches them to the other couples, apart from the fact that they are couples. _

"Ahhh!!! How could I have been so stupid?" Alex shouted to no one in particular.

"What's the matter Ma'am?" Shazza had gotten used to Alex's sudden outbursts. Even if some of them didn't quite make sense. Although it did make Chris spill his tea, much to Ray's amusement.

"The reason that Yorkson is targeting the couples is because they are couples. That's it. There's nothing else that links the three murdered to the attempted fourth." Alex was pacing in front of her desk. Her brain was working overtime. It was making Chris feel dizzy.

"Ok, so it's because they are couple. But why? Because they are happy maybe? Because they are married?" Alex had no background information on Yorkson. She only had what Ray and Gene had told her.

"Chris, Ray. What can you tell me about Yorkson's personal life? Was he married, did he have any children?"

"'e were married when 'e was in Manchester. No children, although mind you, he shagged enough prozzies so 'e might 'ave a couple somewhere." Ray wasn't really forthcoming with the information.

"Did you ever have to deal with the wife for any reason?" If the wife was somehow the trigger to all this, then maybe they wouldn't have to go into the operation blind.

"Aye, she were completely blind to the idea tha' 'er Mikey could be so bad. Tha' were till we showed 'er what 'e did to 'em kids. Tha' really changed 'er mind. As far as we know, she left 'im. Ran off. Left 'im a note sayin' tha' she knew what 'e was up to and tha' she couldn't stay with a man like 'im," Ray lit another cigarette. Alex had the feeling the story wasn't over about Mrs. Yorkson.

"Yorkson found out tha' we 'ad, 'ad a word with 'is missus. Weren't too 'appy tha' she 'ad ran off either. So 'e did wha' 'e normally did." Alex knew where this ended.

"'e killed her." Alex lent on the edge of her desk. _So if he kills his own wife for talking to the police and the snout for telling the police about his operations, could the reason he is killing couples in London now be a message? Could that message be aimed at Gene or just the authorities in general?_ Rewriting her notes was going to be easy. Organising the undercover was going to be manageable, but finding Yorkson and making him see Gene and Alex together and believe that they were happily married, was going to be the difficult part!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one, thanks go out to: Gem6, xXCoral-RoseXx, PhilippaRM, Moo Chapman, Xx-Bolly-xX, Bloodheart06, Azuragal, Jakster, Siggy, XTimeGirlX, Stanleywalkersbitch. Once again i would like to say thank you again to by beta Sarah. Much love and another glass of house rubbish! Just to remind everyone reviews are always welcome!**_

**_A.N: I don't own A2A_**

_**Chapter II**_

After endless hours trying to come up with a real plan, Alex had finally managed to get the foundations of the operation in place. CID knew that Yorkson hung around the train and tube stations, but being able to target the right place was proving difficult. The boys had gathered all their snouts; pushing and squeezing them for information, but most of them scampered as soon as they heard Yorkson's name.

"Guv," both Chris and Ray called, they had just arrived back from meeting their informants. If any of them gave information, Chris and Ray would be the first to know.

"Well, what is it Chris?" Gene Hunt was tired and in the need of a very large whiskey, he certainly didn't have time for Chris to drag this out.

"The usual snouts gave us nothin' we didn't already know. Said that he was braggin' about picking someone big, but never mentioned 'oo. The snout reckons 'e's 'eading to Euston tomorrow." Chris finally had stopped talking. Alex was clearly pleased because they now had a place and a time; all they had to do now was catch him. _That's easier said than done Alex. You have to pretend that you're in a relationship with your boss, that you're married for god's sake. _

"Excellent news. Bolly, what you got? Managed to work out how we're gonna catch this bastard?" Meeting his gaze, Alex tired so very hard not stare. There was something about his eyes that just captured her, forgetting all about the present and the past, lost in that steely blue gaze.

"Well, with that information from Chris and Ray, we can formulate a real plan. Plain clothes will be in the station, just on the lookout. Seeing how Ray isn't taking part in the undercover side of everything, he can head up the plain clothes. We need someone who knows what he looks like now; he might have changed his whole image since you last say him. Once we have eyeball on Yorkson, there is two ways that this could play out," Alex paused, waiting for her words to sink in. This operation could either go brilliantly, and Yorkson is locked up in time for a glass of wine in Luigis', or it could all go horribly wrong.

"We know that Yorkson watches his victims from afar, carefully deciding who is going to be next," Alex was pacing in front of her desk, going through her plan in her head. She had the whole thing sorted out; it was just the final details that would need refining. "Chris and Shazza, you are going to head up from the Underground and walk through the main concourse. Gene, you and I are going to be a little more in his face," Gene didn't like the idea of that_. In 'is face?_ _Wha' the 'ell is that supposed to mean?_

"Drake, what's going on in that brain of yours?" Although he has agreed to play her husband, Gene didn't know whether it was going to be as straight forward as it first seemed. Whether he could pretend and then go back to everything being normal, it just wasn't going to be easy. _What happens if we end up in bed? That'll really go down will with the Super! "Sir, the reason for me shaggin' my DI is because we were undercover. We simply had to play the part" No he wouldn't like that_. Breaking Gene away from his reverie was Alex as she began to explain the proposed plan in a little more detail.

"I will be arriving in Euston on a local train," she began. "Gene, you'll be waiting for me on the platform. Chris and Shazza, you are gonna be heading up from the Underground, because you are supposedly meeting friends. Now the key to this operation is to look happy, you're in love after all. Once Ray spots Yorkson, he will let one of the plods know. They will then give us a slip as to where he is, and from there, we are on our own," Alex said, pausing to make sure they knew their roles. "As we know, Yorkson only picks his couples because they are happily married and for no other reason. Questions?" she finished, looking around the room. Gene shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. _Christ. Here's a question for yer Bolls, why me?_

Once Alex had gone over the plan, making sure that everyone knew their roles, CID headed for Luigi's to chill out and have a drink before the big day. Most of the squad headed for the back table while Chris and Shaz found a booth in the corner. Shaz welcomed the idea of going undercover, thought it made her one of the team, but Chris, he just wanted her to be safe, the concern and worry etched across Chris' face, his protective arm held Shaz that little tighter. Ray was content with trying to chat up the long legged brunette that had just transferred in to work with A Division and Alex and Gene were sat up by the bar staring into their respective drinks, each of them in their own little world.

"Gene?" Alex asked, her voice quiet and soft. The way he looked at her, the way he would undress her with his eyes, it was unbearable. She would find herself staring at his hands and his arms, imagining him running them cross her body. She shifted in her seat. Struggling with the urge to drag him by the tie, up the 67 steps to her apartment and allow the fantasies that were surrounding them both to come to life. _Jesus Alex! Could your mind get any further into the gutter?_

"Yes Bolly?" He replied, Gene couldn't hack the silence any more. All the ideas and fantasies in his head were beginning to make him go crazy or horny or both. Swilling his whiskey round the glass, he waited for her reply. The tilt of her head, the way her eyes would rest on him, as if she could see exactly what he was thinking was enough to make him go mad.

"What do you think about tomorrow? Do you think that our plan will work against a bastard like Yorkson?" Alex honestly didn't know. She had never met Yorkson, but she knew that he wasn't stupid. He didn't like being fooled; he thought he was cleverer than everyone else, that he was somehow more superior. The murder of his wife had shown that. It showed how he believed he was the powerful one, that he was the one in control. But if their plan worked, then the power balance shifted back into Gene's favour, back to where it belonged.

"Yer know what Bolls, I don't know," he said. For once Gene didn't know if their little undercover operation was going to ensnare the crazed psychotic madman that was running around London. Yorkson had been a very large pain in the GMP's backside, including Gene's. He had managed to escape prosecution for the murders of the three children and the snout in Manchester, which just made Gene all the more determined to catch him. "'e weren't the easiest bastard to catch when we were up north. If 'e were unlucky enough t'be caught; 'e always 'ad the most expensive brief. Either tha' or they were scared shitless."

Alex stared into the bottom of her glass. The whole idea of being in Luigi's was to get away from the operation that loomed over their heads, but the more she tried to not think about it, the more she found flaws in her plan._ What happens if this goes wrong? What happens if he doesn't pick me or Gene, or Chris and Shaz? What happens if... _Alex's inner confidence bashing was interrupted by Gene.

"Huh? Sorry, I was miles away. What were you saying?" She asked. Draining her glass, she locked eyes with Luigi, signalling that she wanted some more wine.

"I was just wonderin' if we were gonna 'ave different names. You know like code names," said Gene It sounded incredibly stupid, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she planned on pretending to be his wife with a different name, or whether she wanted to pretend to be _his _wife, to be Mrs Hunt. Taking his name made it a bit more real.

"Oh, well I hadn't thought about that really. I knew there was something that I had missed," _LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!! Of course you had thought about it. You just hadn't mentioned it, because you didn't know how he'd feel calling yourself Mrs. Hunt! _Alex continued to stare at the empty glass as if it was suddenly going to give her the answer. Lifting her head, Gene was back to staring into his whiskey. He was incredibly silent considering he could potentially have the biggest collar of the month standing on his doorstep.

"Well, given that you and Yorkson have history together, there's no way that you could change your name. Maybe I could get one of the lads from A Division to stand in your place and I could work with them," Alex suggested. Gene's head snapped up. _She wants to replace me with a ponce from A Division? Not piggin' likely._

"No Bolls, I think the fact Yorkson does know my face will work in our favour. You could be the new Mrs. Hunt. He never met the ex, never knew I was married I don't think and if he did, then that's fair enough and well I'm sure you can pick out something believable from that pretty 'ead of yours if we get in ter trouble." Gene flashed her, his 'Gene Genie' smile that made her go weak at the knees just to seal the deal.

_You happy now? You are unofficially Mrs. Hunt! _Alex smiled. She knew the logic behind Gene's idea and the only reason she had mentioned A Division was to provoke a reaction from him. "Okay, brilliant. Of course he knows you and it would be pointless for us having different names! If he knows your face and you are calling yourself Gene Schwarzenegger, he's bound to know we're up to something." Deciding against another glass of wine, Alex rose from her seat. It was late and with them heading out tomorrow, she decided an early night was the best idea.

"Yer leavin' already Bolls? You ain't even 'ad a bottle?" he said, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Gene didn't want her to leave. _Yer going soft Hunt. Get over yerself! _Alex smiled tiredly at him. Placing her hand on his cheek, they both could feel the electricity shooting through the pair of them. Alex smile deepened a little.

"I'd like to stay Gene but I'm feeling a little hazy. Got to have a clear head ready for tomorrow if I want our plan to work." Leaning close to him, the electricity that was coursing through her hand and all around her body intensified. Gene's aftershave still had the same effect on her no matter what time of day it was.

Kissing him gently on the other cheek, Alex felt him breathe in sharply. "Goodnight Mr. Hunt." Bidding everyone else a good night and reminding them that it was an early start, Alex slipped out the door and up the stairs to her flat.

Gene just remained exactly where he had been. Not moving a single muscle since she had left her mark. _She kissed you. Tha' gotta mean somethin'?_ Shaking away the thoughts and ideas that followed a kiss, Gene finished his whiskey.

Getting up from his chair, he loudly reminded the rest of CID that they were all on duty tomorrow and that if any of them turn up smelling like a brewery, he would then personally see to it that they would never have the ability to drink alcohol again. After a chorus of "Yes Guv" and "Good night Guv", Gene decided it was in fact time for him to head home as well.

His thoughts were as incoherent as the first corner of the Monaco GP. So many things were bussing round his head. As he headed for his car, the cigarette smoke lingered in the air, like the thoughts that buzzed around his head.

Climbing into the driver's seat, his gloved hands resting on the steering wheel, Gene closed his eyes. He imagined her still holding his face; the way she had so softly and gently kissed his cheek. _How the bleedin' 'ell did you get 'ere? _He knew how and the exact reason why. Looking up, he saw the lights in the flat go out. Starting the engine, the purr of the Audi filling the street, Gene hesitantly paused, unsure why he was staring, unsure why he was hoping that she would lean out the window and invite him inside. Shaking away the thoughts, he pushed the car into gear.

"Goodnight Mrs. Hunt," he whispered. Without saying anything else he left; deciding to head to one more place that would make this whole operation that little more believable, before he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter to feed the hungry reviewers. Many thank yous to those who reviews both chapters one and two. Once again i would like to thank Sarah, my beta for her keen eye to spot my spelling mistakes! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now in the words of Mr Hunt "Mush!!"**_

_**A.N: I don't own A2A!**_

_**Chapter III**_

Arriving at the station early, Alex laid out all the relevant information across her desk. She wanted to catch this bastard and she wanted to catch him quickly.

Checking her boards, Alex was sure that she had everything right. They would have six officers dotted around Euston station; two would be dressed as security, one as bin man, two would be ticket conductors and the last one would be a shop assistant. All of them with radios so they could give Ray, who would be mingling with the public, the heads up if Yorkson was spotted.

Chris and Shazza were under the pretence that they were meeting friends off the morning train from Manchester, so they would be heading up from the underground. Then it just left Gene and Alex. Trying hard not to concentrate on the kiss that she had placed on his cheek the night before, Alex headed into the kitchen and looked for something that contained caffeine. _What I wouldn't give for a cappuccino or an espresso!_ Waiting for the kettle to boil, Alex leant back against the cabinets in the kitchen, closing her eyes; she replayed the kiss. It had been a tender kiss, nothing teasing or misleading, just a tender kiss on the cheek. Revelling in the idea of what she would actually do to Gene, should she ever been allowed to do more than just kiss him, Alex smiled. _I could have kissed him all night. God now you are starting to sound like a teenager with a crush on the school senior. M_aking her coffee on auto pilot, Alex absentmindedly made her way back to the squad room. Casting her eyes round the room, she found Ray with the customary cigarette stuck to his lower lip, Chris was talking quietly with Shaz and the six police officers who would normally be in uniform, clung together in the corner of the room, and Gene; well he was sat behind his desk, supposedly reading a file.

"Right everyone," Alex called for everyone's attention, handing each of them a copy of an artist's impression of Yorkson. This was now or never. This would be the last brief before they went out on the operation. Gene emerged from his office, listening in on Alex's brief.

"We are all aware of what is going to happen today. For those of us who are going under cover, I want you to familiarise yourself with those who will be in plain clothes, just in case anything happens For those of you in plain clothes, I want you to study the artist's impression that you now have. I expect you all to have read the profile report that was put together on this man, and also now the minor details of the cover stories for myself and WPC Granger," she paused, noticing a few of them were flicking through the profile notes.

Alex had decided that being a police officer married to a police officer was not the best cover story in the world. She had spoken with Shaz about it and what 'new careers' they would have liked to have.

"So what's the cover stories then, Bolly?" Gene interrupted the general mummer.

"Chris and you will stay as you are because Yorkson knows you both. Shaz will be a school teacher. They can keep their own story, there's no need to change that. As for my cover story, I'm sure you will approve," Alex said, a slight grin evident on her face. A few cat-a calls and whistling from the room didn't dissuade Alex from revealing her story. She had decided that it would be nice to play someone different for a change. Getting back to the task in hand, Alex brought everyone's attention back to Yorkson.

"This man is dangerous," They all knew it, but she wanted to make sure that it had sunk into their heads. "He has killed seven people; and tried to kill an eighth person whilst here in London," she pointed at the boards. The photographs of the murdered couples stuck to them. "Not to mention five people, including three children and his own wife, whilst he was in Manchester. He is psychotic and will not listen to reason. He believes that he is better than everyone else. That he is somehow cleverer than us. Yorkson won't be able to resist targeting two police officers, it'll be the ultimate high for him." The mumblings from CID all sounded similar. "Scumbag", "child killer", "bastard". Alex knew she had everyone's support.

"I want this bastard caught, and I want him caught today. Questions?" There were a few from the uniforms, who were still huddled together in the corner. The fact that Gene had appeared from his office, had made a couple of them retreat further into the corner.

Ray leant towards Chris, who was trying to complete the Rubix cube that Shaz had found in Lost Property. They had all headed into the kitchen when the plods had started asking daft questions.

"I think this is gonna be very interestin'," Ray said. He had his suspicions about his two senior officers but couldn't prove anything. He had known The Guv the longest, but there was something about the way he looked at DI Drake, that just didn't sit right with him. He had never behaved like this around a "bird" before. Even when Annie Cartwright worked with them, The Guv just kept her on tea duty; that were until Tyler asked him to give her more responsibilities. _Bleeding Puff!_

"Wha' d'yer mean Ray?" Chris was frowning in concentration as he tried to complete the red side.

"I mean, yer div, there's something going on between them two. I just know it! Didn't I say when she turned up, she'd 'ave 'im wrapped round 'er finger?" The subject of gossip caught Shaz's ear. Even though she was loyal to Alex, she couldn't help herself!

"I know Ray. Just the way he looks at her! There's defiantly something there!" Ray was nodding.

"I don't think they're gonna be able to 'ide it much longer! I mean 'oo can pretend to be pretending that they are in love with one another?" Ray knew that eventually they were going to crack. Chris looked up from the Rubix cube, with a confused look on his face.

"You think The Guv and DI Drake are pretending to love one another... but I thought that's the 'ole idea? You know catch Yorkson an' all."

"No you twonk, I think they're pretendin' ter'be pretendin' tha' they love one another. There's no way that either of 'em two can act this out properly," Ray said, so matter of fact. Mulling the thought over, he added "not without somethin' 'appening!"

Gene had over heard them talking. They were right about one thing. He didn't know whether he could hide it for much longer. _How the 'ell are yer meant to work with someone tha' makes yer crazy just by the sight of 'em?_ Heading back to his office, he dug around in his coat pocket. The pit stop before he had headed home the night before had been fruitful. Snapping open the box, he just stared at it. It was pretty, something that would look good on her. _But is it pretty enough fer'er though?_ Battling with the over whelming desire to throw it in the back of the draw and cast the idea aside as stupid, Gene poured himself some whiskey. _Just_ o_ne for the nerves._ Looking out into the squad room, Alex was hunched over her desk, scribbling the last details of the operation down before they all headed out. Ray, Chris and Shaz were no doubt ably gossiping about something that wasn't even happening. And the plods, well they were just trying to not put a foot out of place. _This is it Hunt. Now or never! Show 'em bastards you can act...but am I though?_ Rising from his desk, clutching the small black box in his hand, Gene halted at the door; savouring a look at Alex. The way her hair would fall around her face, the perfect yet subtle makeup, her hands._ She's too bleeding good fer'yer. This is only ter shut 'em pillocks up. _Pulling open the office door, he headed over to Alex. There was most definitely no going back now.

The second Gene stormed into the squad room Ray realised something was up. He wasn't however expecting what was about to happen. Being so determined to see her plan succeed, Alex hadn't heard Gene enter CID. Her incessant need to have every detail of the operation down on paper had made her completely oblivious to the goings on in the squad room. As well as perfecting the plan, Alex still couldn't forget the moment she had kissed Gene. It was only his cheek but it meant more than it should. Her thoughts were so vivid and tantalising that she was finding it increasingly difficult on concentrating on anything else.

As the words on the paper began to blur and her thoughts took control and became lost in her reverie, she was promptly awaken by her chair being dragged backwards and her body being thwarted upwards by no other than Gene Hunt.

Looking into his steely gaze, she felt her knees begin to weaken. Thankfully, he had a strong hold of her. Feeling herself beginning to stare, she tried to avert eye contact and that was when she realised that every eye in the room was on them. It seemed they too were waiting for an explanation.

_Now stay focused Gene, tell her what you came in here to say._ Now he'd made his entrance, he hadn't a clue what he was going to do next. He had it all written down on his hand, but his palms were sweating that badly he couldn't read it. The way she was looking at him wasn't helping either. _Spit it out Gene!_ He couldn't find the words. He must have rehearsed them a hundred times but right now, the Gene Genie was nervous. _Why are you doing this anyway? This isn' the real thing, you idiot, you don't have to ask 'er._ Shifting his body weight and averting his eyes, he tried to summon up the words. You _weren't this nervous when yer asked the missus ter marry yer, and that was for real! SAY IT!_

"_Marry me, Alex." _There, he'd said it_. Not like that you twat!_

"'Scuse me?" Alex said, astonished.

"I said marry me, Bolls. I've been wanting to ask you for ages an' never got the chance to tell ya 'cause you always 'ad something' to say an' I never got a word in edgeways. So I figured that if I 'ad summit to say, I should come out and say it straight away before the psychiatry started," he said, exasperated. Alex insides were screaming _PSYCHOLOGY_ but she thought better of correcting him.

As he spoke those words, Gene could feel the ring pressing his thigh in his pocket as if branding his skin. _What 'appens if she doesn't like it? Does it really matter if she doesn't like it? You're not really getting married you plonk!_

"Thing is, Bolly, yer the biggest pain in me backside, but it's just that I er, I erm, I love yer, okay?" Gene stammered, saying it was harder than he thought. The look of surprise on Alex's face was beginning to worry him. Not only that but the gasps and the "crickeys", the "bleeding noras" coming from CID were starting to dawn on him. _This only works if she says yes. What if she doesn't say yes, but then again what happens if she does? Does that mean she loves me? Of course she's gonna say yes! She bloomin' well 'as to 'cause we are playin' a married couple! _Gene's battle with his inner self was beginning to make him crazy. Looking at Alex, the waiting was taking its toll.

_He loves me? Does he really or is this just some stupid bet. No, if this was a bet, Ray wouldn't be looking in horror. Is this Gene's way of making the undercover official? _Alex's mind was going into overdrive. Trying to keep an even balance between her feelings for Gene and creating a plan was hard enough, _and then he went and proposed!_

"So've we got a deal?" Gene said, as gruffly as he could. The stunned silence was getting too much for him. Delving his shaking hands into his pockets, he pulled out the little velvet box. Thrusting the box into her hands, she opened it. It was not what she had expected in the least; a simple, yet beautiful gold band, with three princess cut diamonds set in a row. Gasping unconsciously, Alex took the ring out its box.

"Well?" He asked. Patience wasn't Gene's strong suit. _Gene Hunt has just asked you to marry him in front of all of CID! You have to say yes. You have to be married anyway Alex because you're playing a married couple, remember! But be honest Alex, do you really want to pretend? _

Looking up at him, Alex could see the anticipation in his eyes. Slipping the ring on her engagement finger, there was only four other words that were heard before the room descended into chaos.

"Yes Gene, I will."

"Right, seeing as Bolly 'ere has got our plan sorted, it's time for a quick pint, gents. I'm off with my wife-to-be to celebrate in Luigis, care to join us?" Gene said, an arm resting across Alex's waist. As soon as Gene finished speaking, CID shot into action, grabbing their coats and heading for the doors.

Alex was stunned. One minute she was working avidly on finalising the operation, the next Gene Hunt was proposing to her in front the entire of CID! _This just isn't happening...there has got to be a logical explanation for all of this. _Grabbing her coat, she followed everyone over the road. Her feet were on auto pilot as her mind was too busy processing what had just happened. Gene Hunt, the Gene Hunt, "the over-weight, over the hill, nicotine stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe" had just asked her to marry him and yet even though he was the opposite to everything she would have looked for in a man in 2008. _But we aren't in 2008, we are in nineteen eighty bloody one_. She had said yes without hesitation. _I said yes. I didn't even think about it. I just answered him._ Alex glanced down at the ring that now sat on her engagement finger. It was gorgeous. Simple yet beautifully elegant. _He chose this for me?_ Allowing the light to catch the diamonds, Alex stared amazed as it sparkled in the morning sun.

Completely oblivious to everyone around her, it was only when Shaz took her hand to examine the ring that Alex came back down to Earth.

"Oh ma'am it's beautiful. I just knew that The Guv loved you!! I could see it! None of them believed me." Shaz was gossiping as they descended the stairs into the bar. It was still a little early, but not caring about the hour of the day, Alex wanted, even need a drink.

"Luigi...a bottle of yer finest champagne," Gene shouted, turning to see Alex and Shaz gossiping as they entered the restaurant. Shaz looked like she was fit to burst with the amount of gossiping that she was doing. Alex on the other hand was silent. Too silent for Alex, there was something wrong. _Shit! You 'ave really done it now Hunt. Bet she doesn't know whether she's comin' or goin'. Bet she doesn' know that yer don' mean it!! _

"What's the matter Bolls?" Alex looked at Gene. She hadn't said a word since saying yes. That wasn't normal. Normally she had about a year's worth of opinions and suggestions just for one point. "Yer look like you've just been told yer fighting Joe Bugner. Marrying me can't be that much of a bad idea!" Alex smiled. "If you had asked me a year ago I would have told you to sod off! But now_" ....now all I want to do is plan dress fittings and flower arrangements. _

"Don't be ridiculous!" Moving across to him, Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss him._ Well that's what you do when you get engaged, isn't it?_ Holding his face with her hand, Alex thumb rubbing gently over his cheek. His steely gaze held her transfixed to the spot.

"You know Gene... I never did say..." Their moment together was shattered, when Luigi came bustling out of the back, wondering what all the commotion was about. Sliding into the nearest bar stool, Alex rested her chin on her hands. She couldn't make heads of what had just happened. _Does he really love you? Does he love you enough to propose in front of everyone? _"Senior Hunt, what is the occasion?" Spotting Alex in her dazed state and the ring that now occupied her left hand, Luigi smiled beamed from ear to ear.

"Signor Hunt, Signorina Drake! Congratulations! Heavens be praised. It is a beautiful day that you are to be married!" Dashing round the bar, Luigi enveloped Alex in what could only be described as a fatherly hug, and shook Gene's hand, until Gene was convinced it was going to fall off.

"Gerroff me yer prat! I was kidding. We ain't getting married!" The words reeled round Alex's head. _He was kidding. What? He didn't mean it? But he...he said that he... _Luigi was looking at Gene as though he truly did not understand English.

"I only proposed, 'cause that useless bunch of twonks," Gene paused as he pointed to the rest of CID who were now sat round the usual table, "thought we couldn't pull off being a married couple. Didn't think we could act," With that Gene rounded on Ray. "Oh and Raymondo, don't ever say I can't act!" He turned his attention back to Luigi and Alex.

"We ain't really getting married. Aye Bolly?" Alex just stared at Gene. The look that swept across her face, evident for all those who looked that little bit harder, was a mixture of hurt, pain and confusion. Snapping herself out of her downward spinning turmoil, Alex answered Gene's question.

"Of course not, Guv," Alex was certain that Gene had winced at the use of his title. _Ahhh Shit. Nice one Gene. Fan-fucking-tastic. She now thinks that you're a heartless bastard who goes round proposing to people!! She thinks you meant it. Well I did, sort of. There is 'no sort' of you twat. Every word, that came out of your gob was true! She just didn't know it! _

"See Luigi, there is a rather vicious man running around the city, who is targeting couples who are happily married." Alex explained, shooting Gene a quick glance. He was too busy popping the cork on the champagne to notice.

"So DCI Hunt and I are going to pose as a married couple," Alex said, her head screaming._ You have just agreed to marry him in front of everyone and now he just brushes it aside as a joke! He did it to prove a point. BASTARD! _Realising that she was not going to be able to handle being in the same room as him for much longer, Alex grabbed one of the glasses, sank the champagne in one before anyone could so much as even think of a toast. Glancing round the room, Shaz was reassuring Chris that everything was going to be okay. Ray was dishing out little pearls of his wisdom to the uniforms and Gene, well Gene was sat by the bar drinking champagne as though nothing had happened.

Not knowing whether she wanted to cry or scream. Alex headed for her flat. She had to get changed into her 'costume.' She had to get out of the room. There was no way that a full emotional breakdown was going to look good in front of everyone.

"Where you headed, Bolls? Hadn't we better be going to the station?" Gene made an attempt to hold her hand but Alex pulled it away from him. Rounding on the rest of CID, Alex used the anger meant for Gene and barked orders to everyone else.

"Right, Plods, I want you back over to the station and changed now, and then I want you over to Euston. Ray you can head over there as well. I want as many eyes looking for Yorkson as possible," nobody moved whilst Alex was talking, just her body language said that she would rip off their heads at the hint of an interruption. "Chris, Shazza, head over to the tube station and make your way to Euston, give it half an hour after the plods have left. I want them in position before you arrive." Pausing for questions, Alex rounded on Gene.

"As for you, Mr Hunt," _Bastard Liar,_ Gene looked directly at Alex. He could see the hurt in her eyes, he could see that his little stunt had upset her. Trying to look as placid as he could, Gene just waited for her brief.

"I am going up stairs to get changed. I will be on the 1046 train into Euston; I will meet you on the platform when I arrive." Without giving Gene so much as a second to ask what the matter was, she was gone. _You know what Gene? You are just one Bastard Liar! _

Gene picked up the champagne flute and drained the rest of his drink. With half of the congregation scampering off after Alex had issued her orders, Gene had a bit of time to sit and think about what the hell had just happen. One minute Alex is all stunned and silent, the next she was as angry as Darth Vader on a good day! _What the 'ell rattled 'er cage? I mean I know it was a bit of a mean joke proposin an' all, without tellin' 'er, but she can't be upset, about it being a joke can she?? _Gene thought to himself, playing with the stem of the glass. _Naaaaah, she's too posh to wanna marry me. Although....she did say yes without thinking about it! Yer going crazy, Gene. There is no way that Alex Drake wants ter marry the likes of you._


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG, i don't think i can express how gratefull i am for all the reviews. I would like to thank all the constant reviewers for the feedback. stanleywalkersbitch, xXCoral-RoseXx, theHuntgoeson, Gem 6 and many others, i am soooo grateful. It really does lift an author's spirit to see that people like their story! Once again i would like to thank Sarah, my beta, Grammar teacher for all the help with this, much love. **_

**_A.N: I don't own A2A....cos im not king (or queen) of the jungle!!!! oooooh its nearly tea time....and im havin'...erm...'oops???? lol :)_**

_**Chapter IV**_

Thowing her keys across the table, Alex kicked her front door shut. Not caring whether they heard her downstairs, she let out an almighty sob, "Waaanker!" she cried. "Tosser, Bastard, Liar, Wanker." The insults aimed at the man downstairs, who, half an hour ago was seemingly pouring his heart out to her. Taking a seat on the stripy sofa, Alex caved in. No one could see her cry, so her emotional meltdown was allowed. _How could I have been so bloody stupid?? How could I have thought that Gene bloody Hunt would ever have wanted to marry me?_

Even though it hadn't been the perfect proposal, it didn't matter because he himself, was perfect. There were no roses or a candle lit dinner; he hadn't even gone down on one knee but Alex didn't care. Gene had asked her to marry him in front of the whole of CID and that had been enough. Gene was an incredibly private person, and for him to do that must have taken guts. _Bollocks, he probably had a drink before heading out! Bastard! He said that he loved me...he said it. The three words that every man has trouble saying and he said it. In front of EVERYONE! He said "I love you!" _Deciding that howling her eyes out was not worth the hundred and one questions; Alex gave herself a mental slap. _Get over it. You are here to do a job. You are here to catch a rather psychotic bastard who has a taste for murdering couples. Are you going to let him murder another couple because you are too busy bawling your eyes out over the fact that your boss has just made a fool out of you in front of everyone? No. So get up off your arse and get changed! _

Alex's mind was strong; it was her body and heart that were lagging behind. As her mind had 'gotten over' the proposal, her heart hadn't. It wanted to break every time she thought of it. _Oh for god's sake woman....GET OVER IT!! _Even as she screamed at herself, Alex knew that it would take a little longer for her not burst into tears at the idea that it wasn't really going to happen. "_I'm kidding! We ain't getting married." _circled round Alex's head like an annoying song from the radio. Pulling her hair up and pinning it neatly, she started on her make-up. Removing the blue eye liner and shadow, Alex reapplied a light base and minimal colour. _You're playing a nurse not a tart. _Checking her reflection in the mirror, the outfit was surprisingly comfortable. Gone were the heels, instead Alex was wearing flats. The minimalist make up defined her eyes and cheek bones.

Peeping out of the window, Alex watched Gene, Chris and Shaz head for the tube station. Her train wasn't due to leave Watford until 1027 and even then it was only a twenty minute train ride. _What the hell is Gene going to think when he sees me?_ Part of her didn't care, but the other side that still wanted him, smiled mischievously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking a couple of paces behind Chris and Shaz, Gene was slightly confused as to why Alex had been so upset when she left the restaurant. Trying to convince himself that Alex was annoyed at something else, Gene had even asked Shaz if she knew what the matter was.

"Guv, what's up?" Gene had been discreetly trying to catch Shaz's eye since Alex had left to go up stairs. It hadn't worked. It was only when he had called her over, that he got nervous about asking after Alex.

"Yer know what's the matter with DI Drake? She seemed a little pissed" Shaz had seen the look on Alex's face when Gene had revealed that the proposal had been a joke and she saw how devastated her DI was. Not only had it been a shock to everyone else as the Guv had been so convincing, it had clearly torn Alex in two. Not wanting to expose, Alex's misunderstanding and possible embarrassment, Shazza played dumb.

"Dunno Guv. Haven't got a clue! She never said anything to me before she left. You might have to ask her yourself."

As Gene descended the stairs into the tube station, the whole conversation was replaying in his head. He had seen the look of pain and hurt on Alex's face when he had told Luigi they weren't really getting married, but had put it down to the fact that she didn't want to be drinking that early in the morning. _She can't be upset, 'cause I was joking! That would mean the dozy cow thought I was asking her for real? Bleedin' woman, always getting the wrong end of the stick! Always gotta have a reason to get arsey on us? She can't be upset, I mean its not like I meant any of it. Naa she's just a dozy tart! Getting 'er 'opes up for a little of the Gene Genie._

Gene hadn't planned on falling in love with Alex. He wasn't hoping that Sam's replacement was going to be the best looking woman he had ever seen. If the truth had been told, at the beginning he would rather have had Sam back even if it did mean having to decipher all the weirdo bollocks that he spouted. But as the months went on; with all the arguments and the smiles, the odd glance now and again, even having to save her when she wandered off and got herself into trouble, he felt it was worth it.

His first marriage had been one of love, to start with. But as Gene's career progressed in the GMP, Mrs Hunt lost more and more interest, until they were almost living separate lives. Missed meals, ships in the night, she had no idea what his life was like. What crap he saw on a daily basis. _But Bolly knows and understands it all. There wouldn't be any explain' ter do, beacuse she would be there. _

His whole body ached from wanting her that badly. Ached from wanting to hold her, to smell her. _Jesus, I do a lot more than just smell her. _But it wasn't just the sexual attraction that made his day a living hell. _Jesus, the idea of Alex in them fishnets and 'eels, is enough ter turn the Pope blind! _But the idea that he wanted to be with her. Gene wanted to look after her, to protect her, when she would let him. _Ha, Bolly thinks that she doesn't need me!! But last time I checked, it was me 'oo pulled her outter Chas Cale's meat freezer!! _The idea that any 'posh' bloke could come along any minute and sweep her off her feet and he wouldn't so much as get a look in edgeways was the worst thing, it would mean that, he would never be able to tell her how he truly felt. _What yer struggling' fer now yer twat, you've already told 'er that yer love her and hey bleeding presto, she thinks yer lyin'! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey people, so sorry for the long gap in between chapter 4 and chapter 5. Many thanks to everyone who sent me a review. Just to let every one, that so far i have had 49 reviews and i have over 1,500 hits. I would just like to say thankyou sooooo much for everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. Once again, a massive thankyou to my beta Sarah, i think i might have to take share's out in house rubbish!!! **_

**_A.N: I don't own any of the characters - well apart from Yorkson!! Oh and this one gets a bit smutty!! ;)_**

_**Chapter V. **_

Arriving at Euston, Gene watched the people around him. Chris and Shaz were happily holding hands and looking happily in love. Ray was loafing round the main concourse eyeing up all the women that would walk right past him, whilst Gene stood waiting below the arrivals and departures board, scanning the information, so he knew which platform Alex, his pretend wife would be arriving on. _Pretend wife! Sounds about right, I could ask her, yer never bleedin' know, me luck may change, and she might say yes! But then again I 'ave got as much chance as knittin fog, before that'll 'appen! _Looking round the station, there was every kind of person there; the students with their long hair, the business men and their briefcases. The newly weds who just wanted a few days away, the mums and the kids, whilst dad struggled with the suitcases.

_Bloody women. They tell yer they want something and then they go and say the opposite. They want yer ter do something and when yer do, do it, they create all 'avoc. Can never win! But Bolly, Bolly is different. _Gene's head started to hurt. He had no idea what it would be like if they were married. He had no idea if he would revert back to his old ways of drinking all the available beer and pouring himself in through the letter box at an ungodly hour to find his dinner still waiting for him on the table. _I wouldn't do tha' ter her, I wouldn't 'urt her like tha'. Besides she'd been jus' as pissed as I would be! Bloody 'ell she can put away more wine than a blinkin' fish. She definitely would not be casting the Genie aside!_ Gene allowed, in the privacy of his own mind, his fantasies of himself and Alex to play out. How on so many occasions had he wanted to kiss her, to make her moan and have her beg for just that little bit more. The memory of being locked in an underground vault in Edgehampton sprung into mind. Alex sat less than an arms reach away, wearing nothing but the red bodice to cover her skin. Gene had wanted to touch her, run his hands over her body, placing strategically planned kisses from her neck to her chest, wanting to take hold of her breasts and gently suckle them, till she could bear it no longer. _Jesus bloody christ, that's all I need! A rangin' horn in the middle of Euston bloody station, anyone were to think I'm some sick bastard!! Thank you bloody much Alex Drake! _

Walking around, trying to think of things that would get Alex out of his head, Gene spotted the six non uniformed police officers in their guises; Chris and Shazza were now gossiping avidly over a book in the shop and Ray, Ray was still eying up any woman that so much as walked past him. _Yer don't see Raymondo going all sissy soft! Get a bleedin' grip o'yerself Hunt. She's a bird. End of bloody story! _

_~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~_

Gazing out the window, Alex watched as outer London rapidly changed around her. The houses became office towers and the waste ground became blocks of flats. She could pick out the areas where buildings of the future will stand. As her mind was turning over blindly, not possessing any one thought in particular, she found herself absentmindedly, playing with the ring. _Oh Jesus. _Alex breathed in sharply; even as she had screamed and shouted at nothing but the walls of her flat, she had never taken it off. _What the hell do I do now? I have to work around him, I have to look at him, with the knowledge that he was lying to me! How am I going to cope? _Feeling her eyes well up, Alex looked at the ceiling. She was determined that she was not going to cry. _You are NOT going to cry over him. He doesn't even know that you are upset! Just stop it! _

Trying to regain some of her composure, Alex fiddled with the hem of her apron. The dress was surprisingly comfortable. Smiling politely at the elderly couple sat opposite, Alex went back to staring out the window, but this time her thoughts were as loud and clear and as emotional as a Baz Lurhman film.

_You have to stop this right now. Its going to do you no good to be a gibbering wreck when you get off the train. If he sees so much as an eyelash out of place, he is going to want to know what the problem is. You just have to get yourself together! _

But Alex didn't want to pull herself together. She didn't want to have to pretend everything was okay and that there was nothing wrong with her, even though she was trying to convince herself otherwise. Every girl wants to be proposed to, told that she is loved and cared for. That she is the centre of that man's world and that he is willing to spend the rest of his life with her. Before she had had time to even process the fact that Gene had proposed, the girly side of Alex had started to plan her wedding, the bridesmaids, the dresses. Not to mention the flowers and even the fact that her warrant card would have to be changed. _Mrs Alexandra Hunt._ Alex had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. But now, now she still wanted to scream and cry uncontrollably until there was nothing left. _You can't crack up, you are a grown woman on a train into London and cracking up in public is just not done! _The fact that there was no one else to share her pain with, no close girl friends or even Evan, made it feel ten times worse. The very idea of now having to pretend to be his wife, felt as though she had just been asked to scale Mount Kilimanjaro with no survival equipment.

Looking down at the occupant of her finger, it's diamonds still catching her by surprise when they caught the light, made Alex just stared. This was the ring that Gene Hunt had given to her, had proposed marriage with and it was gorgeous. _You have no idea what it would be like to marry him. But you don't want to either, you have to focus on getting home and getting back to Molly. But, maybe, just maybe could it be better than the sham of a marriage to Peter? Could it be a marriage based on, heaven forbid, Love? But Gene, he doesn't love you. He lied. No! _The argument inside her head, made her want to lie down. _No he said it, in front of everyone, he said that he loved me! _The ever small dwindling hope that Gene had meant what he had said in CID, brought a wry smile. Alex knew in her heart that she loved Gene. She didn't know when she had admitted it to herself. Maybe it had been the fact that the proposal hadn't been real, had shocked her enough into realising what her heart had already accepted.

_Damn it Alex! It was a stunt, nothing more. He was making a point the lads and you were used to prove that point. GET OVER IT! Just take the bull by the horns and move on! _Even though the thought itself wasn't innuendo, Alex managed to make it so. The idea of 'taking the bull by the horn's' ignited a fire that had been some what dwindling over the past few months. The fire had been some what repressed, the fantasises pushed to the back of her head. Not looking at anything in particular, Alex watched in her mind's eye as her thoughts became that little more desirable.

Alex closed her eyes, she could almost feel his hands unzipping the back of her dress, the slight touch of his finger tips running down her spine made her shiver. The black lingerie set, complete with suspenders, a stark contrast to the Nurse's uniform, was meant with an approving moan. Pulling Alex in close to him, the heat from his body almost burning her, Gene could feel her nipples become taught with arousal, begging to be suckled and teased. He lowered his lips to her jaw and planted slow, teasing kisses. Alex closed her eyes, she could not count how many times she had wished this to happen. The heat within her core was rising with every kiss. She couldn't take much more of it. Seeing the desire that raged within her mirrored in Gene's eyes, she kissed him. He tasted sweet and yet bitter at the same time. His scent was intoxicating, a mixture of whisky, cigarette smoke and Old Spice aftershave. Her head was spinning as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, his hand roamed gently over her body, needing to touch every inch of her perfect skin. The clasp of her bra stood no resistance as it sprung open to free her aching breasts. His hands, surprisingly smooth, as he caressed each nipple. Moving his hands and kisses lower, Alex could barely contain herself. A moan of pleasure escaped from her lips. He had no idea what his touch could do, as it sent shockwaves throughout her body. Each time the fire, that blazing within her, cranked up another notch, Alex was convinced it would never have to get any more physical, as she thought that she would be falling over the edge before they had even started. As she watched Gene peel the black lace knickers from around her hips, Alex knew exactly how it was all going to end, with a mixture of tangled arms and legs. But as she tried to hold on to her senses, Alex heard a voice behind her, calling to her. Asking her if she was okay.

A slight nudge against the window brought Alex crashing back into reality. The train had arrived at Euston station, and the ticket conductor had been stood there for a little of five minutes trying to 'wake' her up from her nap. Apologising repeatedly, for what Alex wasn't sure. _Could it be you had fallen asleep and was making him late for his tea break, or the fact that he had just woken you up from one of you Gene fantasises and you are embarrassed? _Stepping out on to platform, Alex headed for the main concourse. She had been to Euston many a time…in the future. Although nothing has changed in the last twenty years, the ticket office was still in its place and the waiting booths were still there, albeit the fact that there was a small fog of cigarette smoke clinging to the ceiling. Looking across the concourse, Alex noticed the plain clothed officers pretending to be whatever their detail was while, Chris and Shazza were having a conversation over lunch, as it was clear their 'friend' had yet to arrive from Manchester. Ray and Gene were stood by the pasty stand, looking aimlessly out at the crowd.

_Right, this is it. You are now his wife. Sod the fact he made a complete and utter prat of you in front of everyone. You are professional and can do this._ Heading towards them, Alex knew that from here on in, it was going to be incredibly difficult to keep her feelings and her police work separate.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey peeps, Please accept my apologises, for taking forever publishing the next chapter, i try to always stay two ahead of what i have published online, Chapter 8 was proving somewhat problematic, hence the delay. Anyway, as normal, many thanks to the regular reviewers and once again, a glass/bottle/ crate of house rubbish to my beta Sarah. **_

**_Enjoy 3_**

_**Chapter VI**_

Glacing at the arrivals board for what felt like the hundredth time, Gene noted that Alex's train had arrived and was now sitting at platform six. _Great! Here goes nothing', one easy way to make a complete twat out'ter yerself. You jus' remember tha' yer pretending and everything will be ok. _

Ray had joined Gene underneath the departures board. They had been there almost forty minutes and there had been no sign of Yorkson.

"Do yer think 'e's gonna show Guv?" Ray asked. It had been a good couple of months since the team had a big collar. The idea that they might actually be able to nail Yorkson was almost too good to be true, especially after what he had done in Manchester.

"I don't 'ave a soddin' clue Raymondo. Yorkson's a sick and twisted piece of shit and I wouldn't put it past the bastard to 'ave fed the snout the wrong information," Gene paused while he lit another cigarette. Inhaling the smoke, Gene surveyed the concourse looking for Alex, when Ray almost choked on his own cigarette smoke.

"Bloody nora…. I wouldn't mind bein' _her _wounded soldier!" Focusing on the object of Ray's comment, Gene noticed the dark haired nurse heading across the platform. Ray was already stubbing out his cigarette when Gene grabbed his arm.

"I really wouldn't if were you," Gene paused. It didn't matter that he couldn't see her face, he knew those legs a mile off. Normally they would have been covered in skin tight denim, now they were only protected by the thinnest layer of nylon tights.

"Seriously Guv, she would bandage me up nicely." Ray didn't have any idea why the Guv was being such an arse. Normally he would have just let him get on with it.

"I don't care, Carling." Pulling Ray up by his surname, made it all too aware that Gene meant business. "Besides, that is my wife you are talking about!" Jaw gaping, Ray turned back to face the nurse, who now, sure enough was his DI. Dressed in full nurses out-fit, Ray nearly had a heart attack.

"But Guv…I …she…" Walking off before he said anything else that may incriminate himself at a later stage of drunkenness, Ray left Gene to welcome home his 'bride.'

_You can do this. You are married for Christ's sake. You have to do this so no one gets suspicious._ Looking up and locking eyes with Gene, Alex felt her stomach flip. It was the worst case of the butterflies that she'd had in a long time. _Oh seriously woman, stop with the hot flashes. This man completely and utterly humiliated you in front the entire CID. Pretend and everything will be fine._ Feeling her hands being to shake and her palms suddenly get very warm, Alex knew the next five minutes were going to be difficult.

Beaming broadly at Gene, she showed the rest of the world how happy that she was to see her husband. As the distance closed between them, Alex hoped that he took her into one of his bear hugs, so her plan of surprise would work.

"Gene!" Alex could play the part when she wanted to. Flinging her self gracefully at him, her wish was answered. Enveloping her into a bear hug, Alex could smell the aftershave and the cigarette smoke, which brought back the memories of her earlier fantasy. Releasing her just a little, Alex decided it was now or never. Stroking his face as though she was reacquainting herself with its lines and frowns, Alex leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. Unsure of how he was going to react; Alex was soft and gentle. Her lips melted into Gene's as he softened towards her.

Gene hadn't quite registered what was happening. His body knew and definitely understood, but his brain was taking it's time to catch up. There she was one minute, walking across the platform, her hair neatly pinned into place, the nurses uniform hugging her figure. _She said that I would approve of her "costume", damn bleedin' right I approve. Bolly in a nurses outfit… definitely a sight worth rememberin'!! She looks gorgeous, sexy down right just…_ But the one thing that Gene wasn't expecting was the smile. There it was, spread across her face, so plainly for the whole station to see that she was happy to see him. _She's gotta be playin' along wit' this one. She looked pissed off at Luigis! Maybe she's forgiven me? I mean she 'ad ter know I was prattin' around...right? _The call of his name, the way that she fitted neatly into this arms. It seemed as though she wasn't pretending. The one thing that he had wanted more than anything, and here he was getting it. _yer'd know if you were getting' off 'er! _He had almost kissed her, _more like plant yer lips on 'ers, tryin ter keep 'er alive,_ when he had pulled her out the meat freezer, but she had opened her eyes; and yet here they both were, kissing in public, in front of everyone. _She definitely 'as forgiven yer! Bolly Knickers dressed as a Nurse, smooching with the Gene Genie, knew she couldn't resist for long! _

With her head screaming a million different things, her body wanting something else entirely, and her ever cautious mind telling her this was all going to go wrong, Alex braked away from Gene. _My god! _Even as she remained silent, her head was swimming. There had been no way that she could ever have know he was that good of a kisser. _He is amazing! _However the cautious side of her knew that if she allowed her feelings for Gene come to the surface, the thin line between reality and fantasy could get very blurred. _This is an undercover operation. Nothing more, nothing less. You can not allow your feeling for this man cloud your judgement. _Looking up, Alex had no idea how Gene was going to react, he had certainly not rejected her. _Breathe, you just have to keep breathing. _Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Alex could do nothing but stop and stare at him. _At least I can now. Not like in the office, with Skelton and Carling gorping at me._ _I never realised, just how beautiful his eyes are._

Taking a step back, Gene's expression was that of confusion. He had some idea of what just happened. Gloriously happy on the inside, Gene knew better than to play all his cards at once. _Christ on a flammin' bike. _If he let her know how he truly felt, then there was room for rejection and he had been through that once already.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls! Do yer greet all yer senior officers like tha'? Gene knew it had come out wrong the moment he had opened his mouth. _Twat, now she think yer didn't enjoy it!_ Hiding the sting of his comment, Alex backed up. _Great, now he just thinks I'm a floosy!_

"Not at all Gene, just thought I would play the part. How convincing would we be if we just hugged?" Alex sounded so nonchalant, as though she didn't care. _Lets just hope Yorkson's here. I want him nicked and in the cells by tea time. _The idea of playing husband and wife had been so appealing yesterday. Sitting at her desk fantasising about holding hands and kissing. But now, now that she was there holding his hand, kissing him in public, Alex felt confused, torn, worried even. With fantasies, they remained just that, a fantasy. They remained hidden, with the body and conscience mind having control in masking the signals of lust or desire. But now that she had to play the part where these signals and fantasises were a reality, Alex had the sudden urge to run and hide.

Taking Gene's offered arm, they walked through the station chatting quietly between themselves. Alex had spotted Chris and Shazza, who had now had her suspicions about her two senior officers confirmed. Chris, who most of the time is as useful as a fruit bat, could understand the logic behind Shazza suspicions.

"Just look at them." Shazza had cooed, when Alex had made her way across the concourse towards Gene. Chris, who was supping the last of his pint, turned to watch the couple meet. Almost spraying Shazza with beer, Chris choked down the last mouth full of beer.

"They…they are bleedin' good actors them two!" Shazza just laughed

"Don't be daft! Can't you see that they both love each other? He hasn't looked at another woman since we arrived here this morning. Look at Ray, he can hardly contain himself. But the Guv, he has only got eyes for one woman." Letting what Shazza had said sink in, Chris could sort of now see what his girlfriend was talking about! Reading Chris like a book, Shazza helped him along with there theories.

"The Guv has to be the one to rescue her. Look when there was that Post Office blag, by Chas Cale. He could have sent you and Ray to get Ma'am from the meat freezer, but instead he went himself. The Guv has to rescue her. He's her knight in shinning armour!" Shaz had spotted it from day one, the way Gene would run off to save her.

"So the Guv and DI Drake…they might…you know…get together after this then?" Shazza had her ideas.

"Possibly baby. There is no way that they will be able to hide their feelings from each other, not with having to pretend to be husband and wife and having to play the part, so to speak, in front of other people." Chris drained his pint and looked out over the concourse. There was The Guv and DI Drake all dressed up and then there was Ray eying up all the girls. It was no different than being at Luigis'. Except, something didn't sit right with him. Chris stood up from his table, leaning over and giving Shazza a kiss whilst at the same time telling her to stay where she was, he headed for the gents toilets. It was out of direct sight but would give him enough of a view not to be seen from the outside. It was like trying to find Wally, on a where's the 'sicko maniac murdering' Wally page. Chris could feel someone watching him, as though there were eyes everywhere. Trying to shake the feeling, Chris scanned the floor. So many people were to-ing and fro-ing, watching it for too long was going to make him sick. It was the quick eyes that saw it. One minute it was gone and then back again. The limp. It was the 'abnormality' as DI Drake put. "It's the one thing that is going to make him stand out from the rest of the crowd." Watching people's legs, he saw it again. There leaning against the ticket booth, was the most wanted man in London. He was staring at something. A disgusting smirk was lying across his face, as thought everything was going to his plan. As Chris' brain fast forwarded the whole scene in his head, his body was a little slow on the up take. Forcing his legs to move, Yorkson started to limp towards the Guv. Trying so hard not to make a scene or make a show out of what he was doing, Chris walked over to where Ray is stood oggling a group of university students. Catching his eye, Chris stared Ray, his eyes as wide as saucers to let him know there is something seriously wrong. Catching Chris' drift, Ray whirls round and zones in on the limp on the other side of the concourse. Yorkson has taken the bait and is heading straight for it. Gathering up a couple of plain clothes, they try and intercept Yorkson.

"Yer not gonna kill them two, I can assure yer o' that." Ray mutter under his breath. As Ray tried to gain speed, more passengers got in his way. He could see Yorkson gaining on them. Shouting was gonna get him nowhere. Yorkson was more than likely armed and a shoot up in Euston station would just be up his alley. Pushing through the crowd, Ray wanted nothing more than to run, shouting at the top of his lungs, telling the bastard that he was gonna rot in jail for a very long time, but with less then thirty meters to go; his view was blocked.

"Ah, ah, ah." The cocky, irritating voice belonged to some who had not been seen in almost a year. "Layton, yer miserable bastard, wha' d'yer want?" Layton, who was dress as a ticket conductor leaned into Ray's ear.

"I wouldn't make a scene if I were you Detective. See, You're gonna allow Mr. Yorkson to have a little chat with your Guv and his beautiful new wife, because if you don't, there is going to be one more dead person on your hands."

Nodding towards his right, Ray's eyes moved over the concourse. It stood out like a hooker on the morning bus, Shazza stood upright, with some low life scumbag holding a revolver to her head.

"Now, unless you want to bury your lovely lady friend, I would stay where you are!" Smiling at Ray, Layton backed away and headed into the crowd. Ray turned to Chris, who had headed off back to Shazza, cursing himself for leaving her.

"Shit!" Ray swore loud enough to incurred the warning stare from a couple of mothers. Disregarding their looks and mumbled comments, Ray back looked across the crowd, he could see The Guv and DI Drake talking to each other; looking at each other as though they _really _were in love. But that soon changed to the look of disgust and hatred. Yorkson was now prodding The Guv with whatever weapon he had hidden under his coat. The Guv wasn't taken to be bossed around by scum, he was arguing back, but something stopped him from throwing a quick couple of swift ones right on Yorkson's chin. Whereas Layton was no where to be seen.

Knowing that this was about to go incredibly and horribly wrong, but on the same hand very well, Ray was stuck. He couldn't approach them, without giving way their presence to Yorkson, but yet, DI Drake had warned him that if they were 'discovered' then it worked to their advantage.

"Don't worry Ray," Alex had told him in the office a few days ago. "If we are taken by Yorkson then it works to our advantage as well," Ray just sat there and smoked, while Chris was trying to get his head round how it was going to plan out.

"If me and the Guv are taken, then not only do we get an insiders knowledge on how Yorkson is now operating, but we also get to see who he is working with. The thefts, burglaries. We all know they are linked, but we just don't know have the missing piece. If I understood what you have told me about Yorkson correctly, then he will want to brag to The Guv about his latest achievements. With this in our pockets, it will good as seal the case when it gets to court."

Heading out behind them, but at the same time keeping his distance, Ray wanted to watch them get in the van. "Vans are easier to rent and they easier to shove people into the back of so they'll take us captive in one of thoese." Even though she spoke some right weirdo pyschobabble, sometimes, it was worth listening to.

Watching Yorkson point the gun at Alex's head, Ray just knew Gene wasn't gonna stand for it. He squared up to him, shouting at Yorskon, getting in the way, putting the gun between himself and Alex. "Always bleedin' protectin' 'er!" That didn't work very well, when one of Yorkson's hence men cracked Gene across the face. Shoving them in the back, Alex tried to tend to Gene's face, playing the dutiful wife and nurse, but the same man that had smacked Gene yanked her away him. Shouting at the man, that he needed to be looked at, he backhanded her across the face. Gene was off the floor before Alex could register what was happening, he punched the guy square in the jaw, sending him reeling back into the van. Yorkson had obviously had enough of Gene's bravado and point the gun straight had Gene's head. Yorkson was yelling, the way that someone yells when it's not quite going to plan.

Ray now suddenly felt scared. There he was watching his bosses having guns pointed at their heads and there was nothing he could do about it. They were too in the open, the undercover uniform were still inside the station. _Fat lot of bleedin' good they were_. He was the boss now. It was all down to him to get them back. Snatching the pen and paper out the nearest yuppies' hand, then promptly telling him to 'get'a life an' a real job', Ray scribbled everything down he could see, the van, the colour, the partly covered registration plate, the clothes they were wearing. "Every minute detail is important in a case like this." Alex's voice was swirling round his head. Watching The Guv and DI Drake manhandled into the back of the van, Ray knew the clock was now ticking as he watched the van speed away from the station. Standing in line as though he was a just another passenger, Ray looked down at his notes.

"Well, it's all down ter yer now Ma'am. I 'ope yer right."


	7. Chapter 7

Before I can allow you to read the next chapter...i have to issue everyone the biggest, hugest apology for dropping of the face of the fanfiction world. Especailly my beta Sarah, who was and still is exceptional when it comes to correcting my horrendous grammar!! Big thankyous to the new people who have read and reviewed. Continuing thanks to the regulars. I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter and i hope to be uploading some more very soon.

A.N I don't own Ashes to Ashes, nor would I want to with my terrible time keeping skills!

_**Chapter VII**_

Alex struggled against the rope that bound her wrists. Her jaw had swollen from where 'Davey', one of Yorkson's henchmen had backhanded her across the face. Gene was just sat staring at the side of the van. Alex knew whatever information they gained would be invaluable when it came to court. _Shame you can't submit your swollen jaw as evidence._ Shuffling closer to Gene, his arm was resting protectively across her shoulders, Alex tried to get a better view out of the windscreen. There was nothing worth remembering, she couldn't see road or shop signs. _Great! I think up this fucking plan and now I can't do anything to get us out of the shit pile we are in. Way to fucking go__**,**__ Drake! _Gene had given up shouting and swearing at Yorkson shortly after Davey had landed a couple swift digs in his ribs.

"Gene?" Alex whispered. The thundering of the road whizzing past them, made it hard for the front passengers to hear and Davey didn't do anything unless he was told. _Typical drone_, Alex thought. She knew they needed some sort of leverage over Yorkson, something that was going to de-stabilise him, but she didn't have the right information to do it.

Gene turned his head. Blood had trickled down the side of his face and his right eye had swollen itself shut, all from where Yorkson had hit him with the pistol. _Oh god, look at him. I did this, I caused this. _The guilt that coursed through Alex's body was unimaginable. Tears stung at the edges of her eyes. Her plan had been to catch Yorkson with a little role play and hell a little fantasy thrown in for good measure, but now looking at Gene, all she wanted to do was cry and tell him she was sorry for thinking up this stupid plan.

"Yes, Bolly?" The pain in his voice was evident. This wasn't Gene, the Manc Lion trying to play with his prey before he devoured it and spat it back out. No this time, the Lion had gotten a thorn in his paw and was backing off.

"We need something against him. We need to gain an advantage over him." Gene knew she was right, but at the moment his head hurt too much for him to think of anything too complicated. The only thing on his mind was how many different ways he could kill Michael Yorkson.

Gene just stared at the side of the van. He knew they needed something to rattle his cage. Make him that little bit edgy. _Yer never know, stupid prat might give yer something. _Yorkson was the kind of person how liked to boast, enjoyed showing off. He had done it in Manchester after he had killed the female snout.

"Might I suggest somethin' DCI Hunt?" Yorkson's voice dripped with sarcasm. Gene remembered he'd just kept silent, because he knew he wouldn't have stopped if he had started. "You might wanna catch the real criminals, instead of persecutin' those that 'aven't done anthin' wrong." The smile and the strut down the station corridor showed everyone "I am untouchable". Gene knew he had killed her, but with local community scared shitless, no one was going to rat out Yorkson. Although there was one thing that Gene knew, played on Yorkson's mind and he knew the right button to push.

"Oi Yorkson, yer lousy murdering bastard. Yer know yer not gonna get away with this! Kidnapping a police officer! Every bloody copper in the city is gonna be looking fer you. Yer know yer gonna go down fer this." Yorkson turned to face Gene, the same smile spread across his face.

"Hunt, they ain't gonna find what's left of yer when I've finished. There won't even be enough ter fill a damn coffin." Yorkson paused. He had plans for Gene, really big and painful ones. "But don't worry", he continued, "I will look after yer pretty new wife." Gene subconsciously pulled Alex closer. _Bleedin wife or not, 'es not bleedin well touching 'er._ Yorkson just laughed.

"The infamous DCI Hunt, nothing more than a beaten has-been cooper 'oo marries a cheap tarts to make 'imself feel good and likes to go after people who mind their own bloody business!" Yorkson was shouting, just like he had at the station. Yorkson couldn't resist one last dig.

"But I didn't know Hunt, that yer traded in Maggie fer this." Gene snapped, lunging forward he went for Yorkson, only to meet Davey's fists in the process. Coughing so hard he thought his insides were going to split open, Gene managed one last warning.

"Yorkson, you worthless pile of shit, don't ever talk about my wife like that again." Gene had been waiting for this, and now was the exact moment. _Gotcha now yer bastard_.

"Well all I can say**,** Mickey," the use of his first name, knocked Yorkson a bit. No one had called him 'Mickey' in a long time**,** "is that at least I just divorced my wife, unlike you, yer murdering scum, yer just kill 'em if they get in yer way." _Bingo, and first prize goes to…_ Yorkson's eyes flashed with complete and utter hatred. Shaking with anger, he pointed the gun, straight at Gene's chest. Alex pulled him closer, only for Gene to lean slightly towards it. _Gene for the love of God, don't do anything stupid. _Alex thought. She was well aware of the history between them. Their hatred for each other was strong enough to power a small town.

"Don't ever talk about her, it**'**s your fault that she's dead. It**'**s all your fault!" The pistol shaking as Yorkson was slowing losing control. Gene just laughed, which made him wince in pain.

"How in 'ell is it my bloody fault? Yer the one that murdered her! Yer just couldn't let her be. No, yer went and throttled her wit' yer bare hands because she was disgusted wit' yer. She found out yer murdered 'em kids. No, you're the reason she's dead, not me!" Gene collapsed. Yorkson was just staring at them, as though he had no idea what to say next.

Alex studied the 'madman' in front of her. The erratic behaviour, the digs at Gene, the promise of killing him, the fact he blames Gene for his wife's murder. _He's not got a plan. He didn't plan this one like the others, he doesn't have a single clue what he's going to do with us, he's erratic, emotional. He needs tipping in one way or another. _Knowing that this kind of assailant was not only horrendously unpredictable but also the most dangerous, Alex had to do something that shifted the status quo, if she didn't they could just be the next couple.

Looking down at her knees, Alex's mind was blank. This whole idea was hers, catching Yorkson, ensnaring the madman. But now she was here, with the possibility that she may share the same fate as the others, it awoke a fear within her that she had only tasted once before. _Shit, shit shit. Think Alex. Think. Okay, he murdered his wife, because…she left him. So, he has abandonment issue? Which could possibly stem from his mother?_ Although she was brain storming, her ideas were going nowhere. Each time an idea formed something stopped it. Thinking back to the case files, Alex remembered everything she could. _Robert and Karen, young professional, no children, no close or immediate family. Steven and Louisa, late thirties both teachers, no immediate family. Michael and Amelia, late twenties, newly trained lawyers, noticed missing after one week, by work colleagues. _As the pictures and case notes flashed around on the insides of her eyes, her mind and memory working as one, it suddenly hit her. The other reason, the hidden link, the subconscious motive as to why all his couples had been chosen. _SHIT. Crap, bastard, this just can not get any worse. _Alex knew what needed to be done. She knew that if she tipped the balance, tipped the status quo, then Yorkson would become unstable and maybe some how they could talk their way out of it and everything would be alright. _Fuck off Alex!! Nothing is ever that simple. You know for a fucking start that isn't going to happen. You need to pull this off and you need to do it convincingly otherwise you are both dead. _Taking hold of Gene's hand, Alex allowed every emotion to peep to the surface; to take a tiny glimpse of what life could be like if she admitted what she kept locked away. Combining it with the fear, and the anxiety, Alex knew it was now or never. _I will not die; I will not let him kill us._ _Bloody hell, if I pull this off Gwyneth's Oscar belongs to me! _Squeezing Gene's hand, she hoped that he was as good or a better actor than she was.

Facing Yorkson, who was still staring at Gene, Alex could feel the tears start to stream down her face, ploughing in head first, all she could do was hope for the best.

"Please, you can't kill him. Please, please, please don't kill him. I need him. Please don't kill him." The look that crept across Yorkson's face was of sheer pleasure. He liked it when they begged. Especially when the wives pleaded for the lives of their husbands.

Not thinking and just allowing her emotions to take control, Alex swapped places. She _was_ Mrs Hunt, so she was going to act like it. _Fuck it. Use them Alex, it's the only way that this is going to work. Just let them out!_ Yorkson was watching Alex, watching the way her eyes would flicker from his face to the gun and then to Gene. Watching the almost inaudible pleading.

"Just tell me one thing… why should I let him live?" _Shit, think of something Alex, think of something so big that even Gene will play along with. _Then it hit her. The reason he picked his victims was going to be his stumbling block. It was brilliant and yet incredibly dangerous. _Here goes nothing._

"Please don't kill him, please I need him, I need him. I can't do it on my own. I need him to be there for me!" Yorkson had seen it all before.

"But yer didn't tell me why. Why should I spare him? Because yer love him, because he's the best thing ever in the world? WHY SHOULD I SPARE HIM?"

"Because…" Alex faltered. Squeezing Gene's hand again and then looking at Yorkson, the tears still streaming**,**making dirty tracks down her face. Alex took in a deep breath.

"I need him, because I am pregnant. I need him to be there for me, to be there for our baby. Please**,** you can't take him away from me, from us!" Her sobs echoed round the van. Gene just stared at her. Her hand locked in his vice like grip. _Please Gene, just play along, if you ever do anything else crazy in your life, just play along! _ Alex could only hope that it had worked. That she hadn't used her true and real emotions; that she hadn't begged for the life of the one man she cared for the most all for nothing.

"Well**,** well**,** well**,** Hunt**.** Newly married and with a baby on the way, congratulations. But don't think that this will get yer off the 'ook. Yer gonna pay for what 'append to my Lillian and I mean it, yer gonna pay. So if yer don't want yer lovely new wife 'urt and especially in 'er condition, I suggest Hunt, yer shut up , yer sit there very quietly and don't say another word, because if yer do...I swear, I will bleed 'er dry."


End file.
